emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6449 (14th January 2013)
Plot Robbie tells Megan that he saw Katie and Andy together and suspects something is going on between them. Megan asks Robbie not to tell Declan. However, Declan is shocked when Robbie lands Katie in it by telling him that she was with Andy rather than Chas yesterday. Declan heads off to the stables to find Katie, and is unimpressed to see how well she is getting on with Steve. Declan insists they talk and confronts her about Andy, but she accuses him of trying to control her. Katie then drops a bombshell when she admits that she isn't sure if she wants to save their marriage. Later, Declan tells Megan that he thinks his marriage is over, but she insists that he should fight for it. Declan pleads with her to help him, so Megan tells Declan she is going nowhere. Robbie listens and feels utterly betrayed by Megan, as he had thought they were both about to leave the area forever. Meanwhile, David and Priya return from their holiday. David feels guilty over Jacob when Alicia explains that she has had to tell him about them splitting up. David makes things worse for a heartbroken Alicia when he offers to talk to Jake as things won't have to change too much. Later, Priya feels pushed out when Alicia brings Jacob over and David offers to cook tea for them. David finally takes Jacob to one side to explain the situation, but Jacob is upset, feeling that David won't want him around anymore. David reassures Jacob and unwittingly gives him fresh hope when he says that nothing is ruled out for the future. Elsewhere, Nicola wants Thomas to go but Jimmy is determined not to back down, Thomas causes further problems at the garage when he gets under Cain's nose, Edna hides her alarm when she finds out that Tootsie needs more medication and Paddy is concerned at what's troubling her, while Dan guesses that Bob has feelings for Brenda and thinks he should give it a try with her. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Notes * On the day this episode was broadcast, ITV1 was rebranded as ITV and the credits of some ITV programmes underwent minor changes. On Emmerdale, from this episode onwards, the new ITV logo appeared in the title sequence under the main title caption, the font of the 'Written/Directed by' credits changed, and the end credits were now set against a totally black background, with the credits stacked vertically. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes